It was All an Act
by TheWriterofAwesomness
Summary: Two-shot, I guess. Written after the war where Hermione is revealed to love Draco Malfoy and... wait, he loves her back? Wow. Horrible summary, good story, please R&R!


**AN: So this fic is written for flowers-and-rainbows-123, who even though didn't get my little contest right, she asked politely and I pitied her because she didn't have any cousins. So, here goes: my first Dramoine fic!**

It Was All an Act

The war was over, Harry was swarmed by fans, and Hermione Granger was on some stairs, thinking. She smiled at Ron, who ended up with Lavender Brown, having just barely saving her from her doom from some vampires. They both agreed that the kiss they shared was nothing but a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing, as Hermione was in love with someone else, and so was Ron.

She smiled to herself when she thought about her beloved: Draco Malfoy. She had only realized that she loved him at Malfoy Manor, when he saved her from Bellatrix Lestrange, the bitch herself.

_*flashback*_

"_NO! PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" She found herself screaming, pleading for mercy from Bellatrix._

"_Where did you get the sword?! CRUCIO!" She snarled angrily, shoving a knife on her neck. She felt extreme pain, and a liquid dripping down._

"_I... I DON'T KNOW!" She screamed again, "LET ME GO! PLEASE!"_

"_YOU MUDBLOOD! YOU DON'T DESERVE MERCY!" She shrieked, carving 'mudblood' onto her arm. No pain that time, she just felt numb._

_And just as she saw Bellatrix raise her knifed arm, in the direction of her torso, she closed her eyes tightly waiting for the blow to come. Her heart was thumping faster than ever, using what time it had left._

_The blow never came._

"_Leave her alone, you bitch!" She heard a familiar voice, yet it somehow sounded like it came from heaven itself. It was Draco Malfoy._

_Hermione gasped for air. She didn't realize she was holding her breath. She opened her eyes in surprise and saw Draco twisting Bellatrix's arms backwards, so the sharp end of the knife was on her chest, yet not _in _her chest._

_He lifted Hermione up and cast some non-verbal spells on her, making her feel a _lot _better._

"_Are you okay?" He whispered in her ear, making her give an involuntary shiver._

"_Yeah, I'm f-fine," she managed to stutter back._

_He smiled a small genuine smile – very rare, it was. "Good, now go find Potter and Weasley, but before that-" his soft lips crashed onto hers._

_His lips... oh his _lips_, they were so soft and... amazing. She flung her arms into his hair, and she felt a hand tangle itself into her hair, the other one rested firmly on her waist. All too soon though, they broke apart, both gasping for air._

"_Now, go, quickly," he muttered, but it was too late, as Harry and Ron already came up from the dungeon._

"_What are you doing to her, Malfoy?!" Yelled Ron, wand at the ready._

_Draco pushed me towards them, giving a small, almost non-existent wink to me, showing that this was all an act._

"_You can keep her, Weasel," he sneered back._

_And everything went from there, with Dobby and all the rest of it._

_*End flashback*_

Draco could always put up a brilliant act – and so could she. She never despised him, never hated him, ever. She was always just really hurt by everything he ever said to her, she never thought it was an act back then. She just acted on her emotions.

_*flashback*_

"_You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" She yelled, then punched him._

_*end flashback*_

He always needed someone to put him in line, and she was very happy to always do it. Although there was a couple of times, times when Ron and Harry did it for her, or this one time where he was called the amazing bouncing ferret.

Ah, good times. He was the cutest little thing _ever._ She giggled to herself slightly at the memory.

From going through her memories, her eyesight was blurry, and her expression was dreamy. She didn't notice a man sitting next to her until his voice was heard.

"Hello, Hermione," Draco said.

"H-hello, Draco," She replied. Wait, since when did they use first names? _Must be some form of progress, _she thought to herself.

"So, how're you doing? Considering... this is the war and stuff," he tried conversation.

"Well, I'm pretty fine. Pretty banged up and all, emotions all over the place, but pretty fine non-the-less," She answered him, facing his direction.

She was suddenly aware of his breathing on her skin. They were so close. She stared at his lips, wanting to feel them on her own once again.

_What a horrible thought, _she scolded herself silently, _he would never love you. You're nothing but a mudblood to him._

_**But what about the time in Malfoy Manor**_**? **A voice in the back of her head retorted.

And for once in her entire life, she had no answer.

"That's good," He whispered, looking down on her lips.

They were both leaning in subconsciously. They kept leaning in until their lips touched. Hermione deepened the kiss. She tangled her hands into his hair, and sat on his lap, pulling him closer. His arm was around her waist, and a hand was in her hair. It was impossible to get any closer. His lips rested on her jaw, making her shiver. She raised her neck for him to kiss it properly, and he did. All too soon, they broke apart, gasping for breath.

"I love you," they said simultaneously. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on the crook of his neck. He rested his head on her shoulder, partially covered with clothes.

"Will you marry me?" He asked her, his voice muffled by her shirt.

"What?" She asked looking up at him, "I didn't hear you properly."

He grinned at her, "you heard me: Will you marry me?"

They never dated, acted like enemies, yet they secretly loved each other. He saved her life, she saved his. And they loved each other.

"Yes," she whispered back, kissing him again.

-line break-

"I think I'm going to die," She muttered to herself, looking at the mirror of a woman who is... not her.

The mirror revealed a woman in a pure white, floor length dress. It puffed out in a classic wedding dress at the waist. Her hair was straightened and braided down her back. Her hair was decorated in small white flowers. Her makeup was not overdone, but was put in a Hermione-way. An elegant, mature way, a style that belong to Hermione Granger – Almost Malfoy. And lastly, a veil on her head, completing the wedding look.

This was not Hermione Granger. This was soon-to-be Hermione Malfoy.

"You've gone this far, Hermione," Ginny, her maid of honor, tried to soothe her, "You've dated his for three years, put up with all the hippogriff shit that Harry and Ron gave you guys, and you kept going strong through all the newspaper articles. You rode a _dragon _for Merlin's sake. You didn't die when Bellatrix was torturing you. You can do this."

She rubbed the scars on her arm subconsciously. _Mudblood_, it wrote.

"...Okay," She muttered, twisting the veil in her hand.

Soon, way too soon, she found herself walking down the aisle with her father by her.

"Good luck, honey. And don't forget to smile, it brings out your nice teeth," He whispered to her, making her roll her eyes.

She stood in front of Draco, who was staring at her.

"You- you look stunning," he whispered to her, while the vows were being said.

"Will you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione Jane Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," He whispered, his eyes not taking off her.

"And will you, Hermione Jane Granger, take Draco Lucius Malfoy, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," She whispered, tears nearly spilling.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

And he did. A kiss, one with even more love than any other kisses – if that was even possible.

"I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

And that was it. She was now Hermione Malfoy.

**AN: And that was that. Well, if you liked it, please review. If you didn't, review, and tell me why you didn't like it. Please, because seriously, this is my first Dramoine fic, and I only did it because I'm way too nice.**


End file.
